


Fall of an Empire

by VenomQuill



Series: Undertale AU Misc. [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I literally created this AU out of spite for all the Sans obssession in the fandom lol, Monarchtale, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undyne the Undying - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: Frisk freed the monsters from the Underground, and brought them all to the surface. Everything went almost better than planned. Although there were groups of anti-monster bullies and terrorists, most humans seemed to accept the monsters. With the monsters' kindness and good nature, things had to look on the up and up! Humans and Monsters could stay together in harmony. ...right?





	Fall of an Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: http://fav.me/ddgitpa

“The Angel… The One Who Has Seen The Surface… They will return and the underground will go empty.” The Angel had fallen out of the sky and onto a bed of golden flowers. The angel was a young human child by the name of Frisk. After a long time of adventuring and dodging attacking monsters and befriending all whom she met, her journey ended with an attack on the king… then a reset that led to an attack on a god who shattered the barrier. With that, the underground really had gone empty. Although some monsters stayed in their homes underground, most rushed out to see the sunlight. The monsters, aided by the eleven-year-old human ambassador, brought change to the monster, and human, world.

For a little over two years, humans and monsters lived together. Toriel and Asgore lived in separated houses and were very unlikely to get married again. However, Toriel knew that Frisk loved Asgore more than her past father. So, though Frisk lived with Toriel, she often visited the king’s house. Sometimes, he’d pick her up from school. Since Toriel was now a teacher, she couldn’t pick her up as often. Undyne hardly had the chance to either, since she was now the gym teacher. Undyne was much more… enthusiastic than any human gym teacher. She really put the “dodge” in “dodgeball.” Dr. Alphys was trying to get a job in scientific research. Unfortunately, she could not be accepted without some human credit. So, for the moment, she taught advanced science classes in a prestigious college.

Papyrus and Sans were another ballpark. Papyrus, with further cooking lessons from people other than Undyne, was able to open a semi-successful Italian restaurant… that mostly sold spaghetti. Their next-door restaurants comprised of the re-opening of Grillby’s and Muffet’s Bake Shop. Sans, ever helpful, ran his own hot dog stand near the shops with the nice cream bunny just down the street. The lazy skeleton who was often sleeping during his shifts didn’t get as much business as his brother. However, Sans often had a lot more income when their local baseball stadium was being used.

Mettaton, Napstablook, and Shyren went on semi-constant tours. Shyren was an excellent singer. Paired with Napstablook’s brilliance in the music industry and Mettaton’s fabulous sense of show, they became popular amongst humans as well as monsters who already loved them. However, at the end of each tour, they’d always come back. Mettaton never failed to give everyone a trinket from their tours–which often consisted of Mettaton merchandise.

Of course, there were problems. Most humans rejected monsters. Some went out of their way to show their disdain. Often, people were too intimidated to mess with the six-armed spider woman, a bartender made of fire, a skeleton who could teleport, or the giant king and queen. So, Frisk and other small monsters suffered the brunt of this anger. Frisk didn’t mind; she understood humans and how they felt. Her overprotective family and group of friends, including Flowey whom she brought everywhere, were not shocked by Frisk’s benevolence but were frustrated that they could hardly do a thing about it.

Yet there were still people, mostly children by often very open-minded adults, who accepted the monsters. In fact, costume designers and show people would often ask for the assistance of monsters in creating costumes or wearing them or explaining the monster world. Children celebrated monsters whenever they came to school. Many very quickly became friends. Some stayed friends in secret to avoid the inevitable bullying from the smaller-minded, tougher human students, though.

Of course, this was a fantasy. It always was; there was no such thing as a happy ending. After three years on the above ground and four birthdays, Frisk found something very dire. The humans had become relatively quiet in their hate. Many took it as a sign of successful integration. Some, like Sans and Frisk, took it as a grave warning. Although they attempted to voice their warnings, monsters happy about the end of mockery didn’t listen… until one day, it came true.

King Asgore gathered everyone for their annual day of freedom. Nearly every monster on the surface, including Mettaton, Napstablook, and Shyren who were off tour, attended. Frisk got to stand beside Toriel and Asgore. Although they weren’t married, Toriel was still considered the queen. A microphone was brought so that anyone who wanted to speak could. Decorations made mostly by monsters with some human help turned the park into a place of excitement. It was not exciting for long. As people ate food and laughed and talked, spiteful humans crept around the edges of the scene. If Sans and the dogs hadn’t warned everyone on the impending attack, the survival rate would’ve been much slimmer.

Guns blasted from the bushes. Undyne, working alongside others, blocked quite a bit of the damage. Sans teleported out of any danger. Papyrus, confused and worried, was one of the first to fall as he attempted to help Dr. Alphys in rushing everyone out. His and her dust mingled with dozens of others upon the open park. Undyne and Sans, now in a fury, turned their defense into a vicious offense. Guns were no match for bones or lasers or spears. Undyne was shot through the chest and head on many occasions. However, somehow, her body put herself back together. Her form shifted into a suit of armor larger and harder than her clothes. Her skin hardened and her eye flashed a dangerous black with a white pupil. Her spears, larger and faster and deadlier, rained upon anyone who dares attack her people. No matter how many people hit her, she refused to die. Asgore and Toriel worked together. Separate, they were difficult. Together, they were impossible to defeat.

Other monsters, surprised but rallied, flushed the offending humans away. Unfortunately, monsters were often weaker than humans despite their magic. Undyne was an obvious exception and Asgore and Toriel, king and queen of the underground, did not give up easily either. Frisk, along with some humans and all of the small, old, and young monsters, hid beneath the play sets out of range of fire. Frisk attempted to shush everyone and stay low to avoid human detection. Although they hid, they were open in multiple places.

Then, the fire ceased–for the most part. Undyne’s dying shrieks filled the air. The last of her summoned spears obliterated the rest of the tree line. Living monsters rushed to her aid. None could help her as the determination she created melted her and eventually caused her body to turn to dust. Sans, holding a knife wound on his chest, staggered to his brother’s death place and collapsed. His dust joined his brother’s. Mettaton’s broken body lay somewhere in the mess. Napstablook and Mad Dummy mourned the loss of their dead cousin.

Frisk gathered everyone out of hiding place and helped gather up everyone around the place. Those who were too shell-shocked to move were gently helped to their feet and led back to the king and queen. Toriel and Asgore, both terribly injured, sat by the microphone and leaned on each other.

Toriel looked up at Frisk as they came within view. Frisk stated, “I’ve gathered everyone. W-we should start moving. I don’t think it’s safe here anymore.”

Asgore nodded his heavy head. “It isn’t.” He attempted to raise his hand to grab the mic. It was just out of his reach. Frisk took it and gave it to the king. King Asgore let out a heavy sigh and spoke into the mic. “I’m sorry. The surface is no longer safe for us.” Mournful cries rose from the monsters. “We have to leave.”

“What about somewhere else?” Frisk prompted. “We could move somewhere else.”

“Humans will be there, young one,” Asgore replied. “I’m sorry. We have… we have to go back underground. Know that as your king, I, King Asgore, will never forsake you. Anything I do is for the greater of our people. Understand?” Defeated mutters rippled through the crowd. “Let’s go.” King Asgore attempted to pull himself up. He failed. Queen Toriel could not move, either.

Frisk looked about and took his hand. “Come on! We need help here! Anyone who’s healthy, please help those who can’t walk. Queen Toriel and King Asgore need help, too.”

“I can get up,” King Asgore denied.

“We can’t,” Toriel pointed out. “I’m sorry. My child… I love you.” She held out her arm. Frisk pounced on her. “I’ve been a terrible queen. But you, my child? You have much more potential than I.”

“What?” Frisk breathed.

“Help Gory lead everyone to safety. I love you, my little princess.” Toriel kissed her on the forehead.

Asgore put his arms around them both. “Tori…”

Toriel didn’t answer. Her dust spread across the ground. Asgore watched in complete shock and horror and heartbreak as his former wife dissolved right out of his hands. Her soul, persisting after her death for but a few seconds, hovered over the pile of dust that had been her. Frisk took the little silver heart.

She couldn’t understand what happened next. She knew that people surrounded them. Many were helping Asgore to his feet. However, the shock that came behind her absorption of the boss monster’s soul numbed all outside awareness. She put a hand to her chest and wheezed in surprise and fear. It felt as if her chest was being constricted. She couldn’t breathe!

Flowey’s voice whispered in her ear. “Relax. Don’t fight her. The more you struggle, the harder it is to breathe.” Frisk shut her eyes and gasped and wheezed. However, the lack of oxygen and shock caused to her mind to go numb until finally, she was awake no longer.

When Frisk woke up, she found that she was being carried by a large bear in a red shirt. Asgore limped heavily before them. The slow progression of the remaining monsters made their way through the forest. Frisk blinked away the black spots in her vision and looked around. The bear looked down at her “Awake, I see, Princess?”

Frisk looked up at him. “Huh…? Yeah. Where are we?”

Asgore looked back at them. “Oh. We’re in the forest of Mt. Ebott. We’re going back to New Home.” There was a heavy wheeze in his breath.

“Dad, you don’t sound well,” Frisk stated. “Maybe we should stop for a bit.”

“If we stop… I might not start moving again,” King Asgore denied. “We should keep moving lest the humans find us.”

Frisk sighed in exasperation. “Come on! If humans come back, we’ll be defenseless!”

“We already are and will be for the time being,” King Asgore stated. “I’m sorry. There is nothing we can do.”

Frisk set her head back down. It was then she noticed that her head hadn’t completely rested on the bear’s shoulders. She touched her hand to her head. Hard objects were now attached to her skull.

“Oh. Hey, Frisk!” Flowey was being held by a bunny. “Don’t look now, but you are part monster.”

“Huh?!” Frisk gasped and looked at their hand. Their nails had turned into claws. Their feet, too, were larger and furry like Toriel’s and Asgore’s. Small, thick horns erupted from her head. Her eyes were a light ruby red.

“When you absorbed her soul, she became part of you,” Flowey stated. “Monsters don’t change much, but they still do change a bit. Humans change to look like the soul’s former host. In this case: Toriel. I don’t recall any humans gaining monster souls. It’s not that weird. Monster souls don’t really persist after death. Human souls do, though. Too bad we didn’t grab any when we had the chance.”

“I hardly think that would’ve helped,” Frisk pointed out.

“Could you imagine Asgore with a human soul?” Flowey persisted. “Or Gerson? Sans? _Undyne?_”

“No,” Frisk replied. “Actually. It’s literally imagining something that hasn’t happened.” Frisk hesitated. “…and I’m not good at imagination. Obviously.”

“Well–” Flowey started.

A smaller monster rushed to the front. “K-King Asgore! Humans are coming back!”

“What?” King Asgore turned to face the teenage monster. “Humans?”

The bunny nodded. “Y-yeah! There are humans behind us! They’ll run into us soon enough!”

King Asgore stopped. “Frisk, take as many people as you can and got to the Underground. A few others and I, including Flowey, will run in the opposite direction. Got it?”

“But you can’t run!” Frisk pointed out.

“They don’t know that,” King Asgore stated. “Now go! Lead our people home. We’ll take care of the rest.”

The bear set Frisk down. Flowey was handed to King Asgore. Gerson, along with quite a few older or injured monsters, came to stand by Asgore. “B-but–!”

“Just go! We don’t have time! Now!” King Asgore summoned his trident and staggered off into the brush opposite. He howled for his people to regroup and made quite a bit of noise as he stumbled through the brush. Frisk whimpered and stalked in the opposite direction. She looked back and then at the bear. “You know where the Underground is. You lead. I’ll make sure no one lags behind.” With that, the young human raced to the back and waved their arms. “Hurry!” she hissed. “Let’s go! Be as quiet as you can. Stay low.”

The others before her nodded and lowered themselves as much as they could as they walked through the forest. Frisk looked back constantly. Soon enough, a group of humans appeared in the trail. Guns, machetes, and other weapons were in their hands. They raced in the direction of Asgore and his party.

Frisk bit her lip and shooed people forward. Eventually, she had to pick up a bunny, as there were too many for their parents to hold, and put a hand on Monster Kid’s back. The rustling of the forest died.

The trail up to the Underground was open and slight. Frisk sighed. “We’ll have to make a different trail–or find some way to hide this one. It’s a beacon to humans if they know where we are. Is something the holdup?” The mass of monsters stopped. Frisk walked around to the front of the group. Although many people had gone back into the Underground, a few were stopped. It was as if the barrier was back and prevented them from going in. Yet there wasn’t anything physically stopping them. “Come on. We need to go.”

“I’ve been waiting my whole life to go outside!” the fish monster whimpered. “I don’t want to go back in!”

“It’s not going to be permanent,” Frisk soothed. “We just need to regroup and heal. Once everyone’s fit, we can see about finding a permanent home outside, okay? For now, we need somewhere safe to hide. Once the king comes back, we can, and will, find a way to find a good home. But we have to keep moving. We don’t want anyone else to get hurt. Okay?”

The monster nodded and dragged his sister inside. Frisk walked around to the back of the group to make sure no one was left behind. Eventually, everyone made it back into the room that once held a barrier. Frisk sighed and stood near the entrance.

“How long are we going to wait?”

Frisk turned around to look at a bunny. “Oh. Not long, I’m sure. But even if it does take a while, we’ll have to be patient.” Her gaze turned to a knife wound that heavily impaired the use of their arm. Frisk walked over to the monster and set her hand on their arm. Her hands sparkled in emerald light. Suddenly, the wound was gone. In fact, the fur had grown back, too.

The bunny looked at their arm. “You healed me!”

“I healed you,” Frisk agreed and looked at their clawed hands. “I don’t have magic… I can’t…” She looked up and beaconed another monster. This one was a large polar bear who’d been beaten so badly he could hardly walk. She was able to heal him, too. Confident, Frisk led people to organize injured monsters from ones near to falling down to ones with cuts from bramble bushes. By the time Frisk had healed the very last creature, a vulkin with a sprained ankle, she was too tired to conduct anything more than a simple sparkle. Frisk walked back to the place that was once the barrier and leaned on the doorway.

A little flower popped out of the ground. In his teeth were two crowns. Frisk looked down at Flowey. The flower piped up, “Asgore… gave me these… and his soul. We should find a way to hide our only entrance.”

Gasps and whispers rippled through the crowd of gathered monsters.

“The king’s dead?”

“Everyone’s gone?!”

“Humans took everything from us again.”

“Argh! Why did we believe we could be friends?!”

Frisk raised their voice, “Alright! Alright. Enough talking. Wishes and regrets will get us nowhere. We need to gather up everyone and find a place to rest before we make any real decisions. After some rest and a good batch of food, I’m sure that we’ll be calm enough to find a good solution. We just need…”

“HEY!” The call came from outside. Frisk spun around. Outside, standing in the middle of the trail, were a few people. They looked injured, but not entirely. One was roughly eighteen or nineteen. The other looked to be his father. They both held knives. The eighteen-year-old bled from a spear cut in his side. The father’s hair was dark with crusted blood. His chest and right arm were smeared with dust. “You’re king’s dead!”

Frisk’s eyes narrowed. She stepped outside. “We know you beasts killed them.”

Surprise flickered over the two. “Frisk?”

“Yes. I am Frisk, Princess of the Monsters,” Frisk stated. Her horns glinted in the light. “As such, I will not allow you to move another step closer.”

The older one’s eyes narrowed. “You turned into a monster, just like them, huh? Well, you might still be part human. Step aside, freak.”

Frisk bared her fanged teeth. She was slightly wobbly on her feet. “Over my dead body.”

Flowey popped up beside them. Friendliness pellets popped up around him.

The man smirked. “That can be arranged.”

“But dad…” the boy stated. “She’s still a kid. That’s murder!”

“She’s a monster now. It’s not,” The man stated and raised his knife.

“I’m giving you the chance to leave,” Frisk stated. “I really don’t want anyone else to get hurt.”

The man lunged. Frisk easily dodged. Her hands flickered in scarlet fire. The force of the fireball knocked the man back into the wall next to the entrance. Frisk looked at their hands in amazement. In that slight moment of shock, the boy was able to run up behind her. Flowey’s vine tore the knife out of the boy’s hand and the pellets tore into his chest. Frisk spun around an pushed the boy. He fell flat on his back at the edge. “Don’t get up.” The princess ordered before turning back to the man. It was very obvious he was not experienced in knife fighting. His stance was too poor and his aim wasn’t on point. Frisk and Flowey flattened him as well.

Frisk took a step back and lowered his hands. The fire vanished in an instant. “You’re no longer able to fight back. I will spare you now, humans, so long as you never return.”

The boy scrambled to his feet and fled. The man snarled at his boy and then glared at Frisk. With a hateful grumble, he got up and picked up his knife. Frisk pretended to turn her back to him. When he inevitably lunged at her, she side-stepped and tripped him. Flowey’s vine shot up and cracked his head into the ground. The man’s soul, yellow as the sun, hovered above his chest. Frisk looked at Flowey in astonishment as one of his vines wrapped about the soul. He absorbed it with ease. The body fell down the cliff as Flowey mercilessly pushed him.

Frisk closed her eyes and walked back inside. “As you know… the king and queen are no longer with us,” Frisk stated. “The Captain of the Royal Guard and the royal scientist are no longer here as well as most of the guard. So, we will have to set up and train another group of brave soldiers to protect us. Another brilliant individual will have to take Dr. Alphys’ place. Though dearly missed, the late King and Queen’s places should be filled again.”

“By you!” the bunny she’d first healed blurted out. “Y-you’re the princess, right?”

Frisk stared at her in astonishment. “Well, yes I’m Toriel and Asgore’s adopted kid. But I’m still part human. Certainly, there’s a monster better qualified, yes?”

“Nope.” The brown bear wearing a red shirt shook his massive head. “You’re the technical princess. When the ruling king and queen die or retire, their living child takes their place. You are, in all technicality, their living child. You are, in all technicality, the new queen. The king would be of your choosing, once you go through your ceremony.”

Frisk looked down at Flowey. The flower nodded. “Yeah. It’s true.”

“I’m just fifteen!”

“A fifteen-year-old queen.”

Frisk shut their eyes. “Yes. I guess I am. Now. As I said, let’s sleep this one over. In the morning, we’ll decide what to do. I need two sentries stationed at this door. Dogamy, Dogeressa: as two of seven surviving royal guards, you can take first watch. You’ll switch out with greater dog and Doggo. Flowey… stay with me a while, okay?”

Flowey held out the crowns for Frisk to take. “Of course.”

Once everyone found a place to sleep within the castle, Frisk brought Flower back to their old room in New Home. Chara’s old bed now belonged to Frisk and Asriel’s bed to Flowey. Toriel and Asgore’s bed were technically their beds. They were too big. So Frisk simply slept in Chara’s bed and Flowey in a planter on the dresser.

Before Frisk could go to sleep, Flowey called, “Frisk.”

Frisk sat up and looked at Flowey. Due to the darkness of the room, it was difficult to see. “Yes, Flowey?”

“…I have a human soul, now, as well as a monster soul.”

“I know. You told me… and showed me…”

“Well, I guess you know what this means, right? I’m… tired of being a flower.”

Frisk perked up. “What? What does that mean?”

“It means… this.” Flowey grew quiet. The flowerpot crashed to the floor. Frisk gasped and jumped up. She nearly butted heads with a new entity in the room. When Frisk turned on the light, Asriel was there. He smiled at her. He looked a bit older, now–just about a teenager in their middle years. His horns were curled back. They were not nearly as massive as his father’s, but he was still a young teenager.

“Asriel? You… I thought you needed seven.”

“Yeah. I did, too,” Flow–Asriel replied. “But, uh, I guess I only needed the soul of a monster close in relation to me and the soul of a human. Maybe not a _good_ human, but a human. So, uh, you don’t have to call me King Flowey.”

Frisk laughed. “Oh my goodness! I thought I’d have to keep you in a pot forever! This is amazing!”

Asriel nodded. “Yeah! Ugh! I hated being a flower!”

“I can’t wait to see what everyone else will say,” Frisk agreed with a small nod. “Prince Asriel, back at long last!”

Prince Asriel yawned. “Yeah! Ugh. We still need to go to sleep, though. Let’s see how everyone takes this in the morning, ‘kay?”

“Sure thing, goat.” She shoved him. Asriel yelped and fell back onto his bed. She climbed into her own bed and threw the blanket over herself.

Asriel rolled around so that he, too, was laying down. “Goodnight, Frisk.”

“Night, Asriel.”

The kingdom, though they mourned the loss of their fallen friends and family and monarchs, were surprised and overjoyed to have Asriel back. Although Frisk now had the ability to decline as Asriel was crowned king, he chose her as his queen. That and having the queen’s soul made quite the compelling argument to take the crown. So, she did.

Their first act as the king and queen was to rebuild the royal guard. Then, all old machinery was put back into use, puzzles recalibrated, and alarms set up. There was no chance that a human could go through undetected. To be sure, the Ruins was evacuated and then the door sealed completely. A new policy was instated. Any humans that fell down here would be treated not as friends… but dangers to be locked in the Ruins.

Then, came the training. Asriel, like his father, had a great gift over plant life. On the opposite side, Frisk, like Toriel, had a gift over animal life, which included monsters. But both had incredible power. Frisk could summon red fire and heal incredible wounds. The stick that they had brought with them underground was tampered with by Asriel to turn into a staff. Asriel, on the other hand, could still control vines and summon emerald fire. He could also summon a green trident with a golden flower.

Neither had the power to match seven human magicians, but they had enough to create a new barrier. Together, Frisk and Asriel poured their energy into creating a barrier hardy enough to keep things out. Things could not go out. The only way something could come in was if it had a powerful soul. The only things that could move freely in and out were ones with at least the soul of a human and of a monster.

Over a month had passed before people’s patience began to wear thin. More and more people began to ask about the outside. The new barrier made them even more nervous. Finally, Frisk and Asriel gave in.

“Every month,” Queen Frisk declared. “King Asriel and I will go out into the human world to work out the complications. We will be gone for a limited number of days before coming back. Trust us; if anything is to go awry, we will be back without a breath wasted. We will create a new path and destroy the old to dissuade further human attacks.”

King Asriel piped up, “We’ll go out once a month every month until we are not only free, but our freedom is protected!”

Cheers erupted from the crowd. Hope was returning the underground. This time, hope was not dependent on the blood of seven innocent children. Hope was dependent on the pacifistic nature of their monarchs.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little ditty I like to call: MonarchTale. This fic is basically the premise. It resembles a second War, in only the fact it was humans vs monsters. It's more like a massacre, though.
> 
> I have one more story and a UF crossover written of this, but I doubt anything more will be made. lol This is riddled with old and/or weak theories, as you probably guessed. I just thought it would be neat to throw out there. /shrug This fic was actually the prologue to a story I'd have written of it, but decided against it. Haha
> 
> Oh, and I made this AU just a bit before I made "Alliancetale," and my Gravity Falls AUS "Gravity Trails" and "Gravity Hop" (in that order).


End file.
